


9:21 Dragon

by Proud Rose (The_Author), The_Author



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fan Comics, Fantastic Racism, Mages and Templars, Multi, Sexual Repression, The Daylen Timeline, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 174
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author/pseuds/Proud%20Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author/pseuds/The_Author
Summary: It is the year 9:21. Empress Celene, newly crowned, must stand against Nevarra as it unleashes the might of its army onto Orlais. In Kirkwall, Viscount Threnhold shocks the Chantry by expelling the Templars from his city. The young prince Sebastian Vael finds himself stripped of home and title, locked away inside the Chantry’s walls. Goldanna, an orphan, leaves Redcliffe, the only place she has ever known, to make something of herself.A fancomic.





	1. Cover




	2. The Family Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This webcomic was created with the Sims 4. The first chapter contains the Amell Family Tree and the Vael Family Tree to help explain the various relationships within these two families. Any person with a blacked-out portrait is dead by the time this comic occurs, a blank portrait means that they have not yet been born or have not yet married into the family (the exceptions being Sebastian, Hawke, and Leliana, by virtue of being in-game characters).

**The Amell Family Tree**

At this point in time, the Hawke family has only just settled on the outskirts of Lothering, Gamlen still resides at the Amell Estate as Lord Amell, along with his lowborn wife, Mara, and his cousin Revka and four of her five children (Firmin, Erasmus, Arminda, and Daylen). Her eldest, Delfina, was taken to the Circle as a young child. Revka’s brother, Damion, was frequently in trouble with the law. Although he has since passed, his troubles drained Revka’s father of their finances, leaving Revka and her family to live off of Gamlen’s charity. Revka’s mother, Verena, is sister to Viscount Perrin Threnhold. Not content to live off Gamlen’s hand-outs, she plots to raise her family’s fortunes once more.

 

**The Vael Family** **Tree**

The death of Old Prince Godfrey Vael the previous year has shaken the family to its core. His son, Ambrose, has finally succeeded to the throne. Without his grandfather looking out for his interests, Sebastian finds himself an outcast among his family. His mother, Sophia, is hardly any more accepted. It is well known that she has lost favor with both her husband and her eldest son (though the particulars remain a mystery to Sebastian) and now spends most of her time alone, keeping to herself. Jerome has seemingly lost all patience with Sebastian as his father grooms him as his heir. He has recently married a Fereldan noblewoman from a minor branch of the Cousland family and is already expecting their first child together. Basilius, disliking the changes that are happening to his family, has left Starkhaven to study in Antiva with his grandmother’s family.


	3. Page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Chantry  
> 
> 
> Month: Wintermarch  
> 
> 
> Depicted: Various, unnamed Chanters and the Vael Family (Prince Ambrose Vael, his wife Sophia, their eldest son and heir Jerome and Jerome's wife Meghan. Basilius, the second son, is living in Antiva. Sebastian's whereabouts are unknown.)
> 
> Summary: Midnight on First Day (Thedosian New Year's) and Starkhaven celebrates by attending a chantry service. The royal family of Starkhaven is in attendance, but one member seems to be missing.


	4. Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall  
> 
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell and his wife Mara, along with a multitude of guests and friends. Gamlen's cousins Arminda and Daylen (the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: Midnight on First Day (Thedosian New Year's) and Gamlen Amell celebrates by throwing a party. His cousins Arminda and Daylen (who live with him, along with their mother and two older brothers, due to the fact that their branch of the family has lost all of their money) are too young to join the festivities. They watch the action from the balcony above.


	5. Page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte, a town on the border between Orlais and Nevarra, currently under Orlesian rule.  
> 
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Various, unnamed Orlesian and Nevarran soldiers.
> 
> Summary: Thinking the newly crowned Celene to be a weak ruler, the Nevarrans have taken the opportunity seize the town of Larécolte, a town that has been claimed by both countries throughout the centuries. Fighting began late in 9:20, and continues through First Day (Thedosian New Year's) of 9:21.


	6. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Chantry  
> 
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and the daughter of a local nobleman.
> 
> Summary: While the rest of Sebastian's family attend chantry service for First Day (Thedosian New Year's), Sebastian has slipped away to drink with a young noble girl in one of the chantry's crypts.


	7. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A crypt within the Starkhaven Chantry, the Starkhaven Palace.  
> 
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and the daughter of a local nobleman, Prince Ambrose Vael (Sebastian's father).
> 
> Summary: After having sex with the girl, Sebastian wakes up to find her sneaking out of the crypt. After promising not to tell anyone what happened between them lest it gets back to her fiance, Sebastian makes his way back to the palace. The chantry service is long over and knowing he will be in trouble if spotted, he climbs through one of the windows. However, his father, Prince Ambrose, is already waiting for him in his bedroom. As punishment, Prince Ambrose forces Sebastian to read a theological document that is negative toward sex and men over and over again.


	8. Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall  
> 
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling (Gamlen Amell's wife), Adaline (a cook), an unnamed maid, and Gamlen Amell
> 
> Summary: It is the morning after the First Day (Thedosian New Year's) party. Gamlen is asleep on the couch, the maids are cleaning up, and Mara goes into the kitchen for breakfast. Mara is a former maid of the Amell Estate before Gamlen married her, and she and the cook, Adaline, used to be colleagues and social equals. Mara reprimands Adaline when she addresses her far too informally for the Lady of the Manor. Adaline is not cowed, however, and mocks her lowborn heritage. Mara leaves and is stopped by a maid, who presents her with a letter that has just arrived.


	9. Page 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell, his wife, Mara, and his cousin, Daylen (the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: After waking Gamlen up, Mara presents him with the letter. Gamlen dismisses it as unimportant, but Mara points out that letters aren't sent out on First Day (Thedosian New Year's) unless they are important. They fight and Gamlen mocks her for being illiterate (she never had the chance to learn how to read growing up in Lowtown). Mara leaves and Gamlen regrets his words. Daylen, his young cousin, has made himself comfortable with a slice of cake on the same couch, despite Gamlen's brooding. Gamlen steals his cake.


	10. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell, sister to Daylen Amell (the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins) and cousin to Gamlen Amell.
> 
> Summary: Delfina, an apprentice mage in the Gallows, writes a letter to her mother, Revka Amell (Gamlen's cousin who, because of her fallen fortune, is forced to live off of Gamlen's charity in his estate, along with her mother, Verena, and her other four children- Firmin, Erasmus, Arminda, and Daylen.)


	11. Page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell (sister to Daylen Amell and cousin to Gamlen Amell), Meredith Stannard (currently a Knight-Captain), and Maxwell Trevelyan (the future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition and currently a newly graduated Templar).
> 
> Summary: As Delfina writes her letter, down below in the courtyard Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard (who has not yet obtained the rank of Knight-Commander) is welcoming this year's new Templar recruits, one of whom is Maxwell Trevelyan, youngest child of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick.


	12. Page 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte, a town between the borders of Orlais and Nevarra
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: An unnamed, ethnic Nevarran gravedigger, various, unnamed townsfolk of Nevarran descent, the corpses of ethnic Orlesians, unnamed Nevarran soldiers.
> 
> Summary: The Orlesians have been defeated and the corpses of Orlesian soldiers and civilians of Orlesian descent are littered everywhere, some on display. A gravedigger is collecting the bodies for cremation. He drives his cart past a rally led by an ethnic Nevarran.


	13. Page 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte, a town between the borders of Orlais and Nevarra
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: An unnamed, ethnic Nevarran gravedigger and Revered Mother Marcelline de Ghislain (She is the sister to Duke Bastien de Ghislain, Vivienne's lover. She appears briefly in Dragon Age: Inquisition with the title Grand Cleric.)
> 
> Summary: The gravedigger drives his cart outside of town to a field where he is to burn the bodies. One of the "bodies" was in fact Revered Mother Marcelline de Ghislain (who has not yet obtained the rank of Grand Cleric), who had been wrapped up in a burial shroud to smuggle her out of the town. Had she been discovered, she would have been killed due to the fact that she is an Orlesian noble. The gravedigger helped get her out of Larécolte and guides her in the direction of Ghislain, the home of her brother, Duke Bastien de Ghislain.


	14. Page 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Redcliffe
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna (the woman whom Alistair believes to be his sister in Dragon Age: Origins), her husband, Ariston Martel, and various, unnamed guests and friends.
> 
> Summary: Goldanna, who is already pregnant, and Ariston are celebrating their wedding in the home of a family friend.


	15. Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Redcliffe
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna, Ariston Martel, various, unnamed guests.
> 
> Summary: Goldanna is moving up in the world. Her husband, Ariston, has recently purchased a shop in Denerim and they plan to start their own laundry. One of their guests, jealous of Goldanna's success, mocks the fact that Goldanna's mother used to regularly sleep with King Maric when he visited Redcliffe Castle. Goldanna begins a fight with the guest and Ariston is quick to jump in to protect his wife. Ariston is beaten by the rude guest and, embarrassed, pushes Goldanna away when she tries to help him up.


	16. Page 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Ghislain Palace
> 
> Month: Wintermarch
> 
> Depicted: Duke Bastien de Ghislain, his wife Nicoline, his mistress Vivienne, and his sister, Revered Mother Marcelline.
> 
> Summary: Revered Mother Marcelline has survived the long walk to Ghislain and has reached her brother's home.


	17. Page 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Ghislain Palace
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, her lover, Duke Bastien, and Bastien's wife Nicoline.
> 
> Summary: In response to Nevarra's capture of Larécolte, Empress Celene has sent her cousin, Grand Duke Gaspard, to drive the Nevarrans out. Vivienne, originally trained as a knight-enchanter, is going with the army, at the request of the Empress as a representative of Celene due to Vivienne's rank of Court Enchanter. Gaspard resents Celene's ascension, believing that she stole the throne from him. Celene knows that Gaspard plots to take the crown from her. This rivalry between them is well-known and Bastien is worried about Vivienne getting tangled up in it. Vivienne assures him of her own abilities and sets off towards the Orlesian camp.


	18. Page 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: The Amell Family, particularly Daylen Amell (future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: Daylen is attending chantry services with his family when he hears a voice calling his name from the sacristy. He decides to follow it.


	19. Page 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell
> 
> Summary: Daylen enters the sacristy and becomes enthralled by an ancient statue of Andraste, believing it to be the source of the voice.


	20. Page 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell and his mother, Revka Amell, his grandmother, Verena Amell, and his great-uncle, Viscount Perrin Threnhold (Verena's brother).
> 
> Summary: Revka finds her son and scolds him for "playing" instead of listening to the service. He tries to explain about the voice, but she dismisses him. After they leave the sacristy, they run into Verena, who also scolds Daylen for his behavior. Viscount Threnhold calms his sister down and the whole family leaves the chantry together.


	21. Page 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold and his sister Verena Amell.
> 
> Summary: As the Amell Family leaves the chantry, Verena complains about her money troubles to her brother. She mocks Gamlen's lack of business sense, but Viscount Threnhold believes that the real reason the Amells (and most other Marcher merchant families) are suffering is because of Orlesian domination of trade in the Free Marches. He assures his sister that he will do something to stop it.


	22. Page 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A playhouse in Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and a friend of his, a wealthy girl from a shipping family by the name of Violetta, and two Marcher actors performing a play.
> 
> Summary: Two actors are acting out a scene. One is to be married soon and has chosen a bride who was raised in the Chantry because he fears being made a cuckold and thinks that a pure, Chantry-bred girl could never be seduced away from him. His friend disagrees. Violetta, drunk, starts heckling the actors. Sebastian, also drunk, tries to pull her back into her chair but they both stumble to the ground. Violetta decides that kissing Sebastian is a much more interesting than the play.


	23. Page 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his sister-in-law, the wife of his eldest brother Jerome, Meghan.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian attempts to sneak into the palace through the kitchens, but he's caught by Meghan. Meghan scolds him for his actions, but she's not as angry as she pretends to be. She tells him that his father, Prince Ambrose, has been looking for him but that she has covered for him by telling Prince Ambrose that Sebastian had gone hunting. Sebastian thanks her and goes to see his father.


	24. Page 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his father, Prince Ambrose.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian goes to see his father in his study. Prince Ambrose tells him that he has arranged for his marriage. Sebastian assumes his bride-to-be is Flora Harriman (who appears in Dragon Age II), but Prince Ambrose tells him that he is to wed a man, several decades older than him, who already has several children of his own.


	25. Page 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his father, Prince Ambrose.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian tries to keep his temper, but grows visibly more upset the more he learns about his new fiance. He tries to negotiate with his father, pointing out how much more suitable Flora Harriman would be, but Prince Ambrose refuses to listen to any arguments. He tells Sebastian that he doesn't want him to father any children, removing Flora and any other woman as a candidate for his betrothal.


	26. Page 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, his father Prince Ambrose, and his sister-in-law Meghan.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian asks his father what he has done to make him dislike him, and Prince Ambrose implies that it would be too much of a chore to list all of his faults. Sebastian leaves the room, upset, and runs into Meghan. When Meghan asks him what is wrong, he tells her about his engagement before leaving.


	27. Page 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Meghan Vael and her husband, Jerome (Sebastian's oldest brother and heir to the throne).
> 
> Summary: Angry on Sebastian's behalf, Meghan confronts her husband about his brother's engagement. She implies that the only reason a man in his forties would be interested in Sebastian (who is sixteen years old) is because he is a pervert and that Prince Ambrose knows and is allowing it in exchange for money or some other material good. Jerome, while offended by his wife's insinuations against his father, admits that Starkhaven is getting trade deals out of the marriage, but that there are other, more cryptic, reasons to marrying Sebastian to a Nevarran widower that he does not elaborate on.


	28. Page 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: An Orlesian army camp, not far from Larécolte
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Commander Helaine (the trainer for the Knight-Enchanter specialization in Dragon Age: Inquisition), and Helaine's students who are training to be knight-enchanters, one of whom is Gerod Caron, the future Orlesian Warden from Dragon Age: Awakening.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne arrives at the army camp where she meets one of her colleagues from the Montsimmard Circle, Commander Helaine. Helaine is drilling her students.


	29. Page 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: An Orlesian army camp, not far from Larécolte
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne, Commander Helaine (the trainer for the Knight-Enchanter specialization in Dragon Age: Inquisition), and Helaine's students who are training to be knight-enchanters, one of whom is Gerod Caron, the future Orlesian Warden from Dragon Age: Awakening.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne goes to greet Helaine, who is drilling her students well into the night and despite the snow. Helaine does not feel they are ready to go into battle. Vivienne dismisses Helaine's fears, since the mages - regardless if they are knight-enchanters - are usually relegated to the healing tents. Helaine tells her that Gaspard is sending the mages to the front of the line, implying it is to punish Celene through Vivienne, who is her Court Enchanter.


	30. Page 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Fereldan countryside, outside of Lothering
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna and her husband Ariston, two unnamed Templars from the local chantry.
> 
> Summary: Goldanna and Ariston are on their way to Denerim to set up a laundry business. They are stopped by two bigoted Templars who are "curious" as to how an elf could have accumulated so many things, asking if he stole it. Goldanna demands they let them pass. One of the Templars leers at her, asking if she has ever been with a "real man", making both a sexual pass at her and implying that Ariston is not a real man due to the fact that he is an elf.


	31. Page 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Fereldan countryside, outside of Lothering
> 
> Month: Guardian
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna and her husband, Ariston, two unnamed Templars, Malcolm Hawke and his eldest child, Clara Hawke (the future Champion of Kirkwall).
> 
> Summary: Malcolm and his daughter Clara stumble across the Templars harassing Goldanna and Ariston. Malcolm speaks up against them and the two Templars leave, allowing Goldanna and Ariston to continue their journey to Denerim.


	32. Page 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Goldanna's laundry in Denerim
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna and her husband, Ariston.
> 
> Summary: Goldanna and Ariston have finally got their laundry business up and running. Goldanna, an orphan who grew up poor and hungry and alone, is in awe of how far she's come.


	33. Page 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A garden, somewhere...
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Delfina (sister to Daylen Amell, future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins), her mother, Revka, and Delfina's four younger siblings, Firmin, Erasmus, Arminda, and Daylen.
> 
> Summary: Delfina is strolling through a beautiful garden, arm-in-arm with her mother. Three of her siblings (Firmin, Erasmus, and Arminda) are enjoying themselves as they paint and play chess. Delfina's youngest sibling can be spotted in the background.


	34. Page 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Fade
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell, a demon in the guise of Delfina's mother, Revka, and four apparitions designed to look like Delfina's younger siblings, Firmin, Erasmus, Arminda, and Daylen (the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: Delfina knows that she is in the Fade and that the creature who looks like her mother is really a demon. Delfina asks the demon why it didn't give her youngest sibling, Daylen, a face and the demon admits that it recreated everything from Delfina's memories, but since she doesn't know what Daylen looks like there was nothing for the demon to copy. Delfina is sad that she has never even seen a picture of Daylen and the demon tempts her by offering her the chance to escape the Circle and meeting Daylen herself in person.


	35. Page 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Fade
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell and a demon in the guise of her mother, Revka Amell
> 
> Summary: Delfina declines the offer and the demon does not push, but lets her know that the offer will always be available if she changes her mind.


	36. Page 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell, Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard, Senior Enchanter Orsino
> 
> Summary: Delfina Amell wakes up and learns from her mentor, Orsino (who is not yet First Enchanter, merely a Senior Enchanter), that the demon was part of a test and that she has passed her Harrowing.


	37. Page 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: The Nevarran Commander, his Lieutenant, and various, unnamed Nevarran soldiers.
> 
> Summary: The Nevarrans see Gaspard's army through the distance despite the snow and bad weather. The Nevarran Commander is surprised that the Orlesians would meet him head-to-head on the battlefield because Gaspard does not have nearly the number of soldiers the Nevarrans do. The Nevarran soldier orders his archers to assault the Orlesians.


	38. Page 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Orlesian Warden of Dragon Age: Awakening), various knight-enchanters in training.
> 
> Summary: The army the Nevarrans saw is actually a dummy army created by the Orlesian mages out of ice. Through the distance and bad weather, the ice statues look like real soldiers. Gerod directs his fellow mages as arrows rain down on them.


	39. Page 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Orlesian Warden from Dragon Age: Awakening), the Nevarran Commander, various Orlesian knight-enchanters and Nevarran soldiers.
> 
> Summary: Gerod responds to the attack by ripping boulders out of the ground and hurtling them into the Nevarran ranks. The Nevarrans, still unable to see the Orlesian deception, believe Gaspard must be using catapults. The Nevarran Commander decides to call for a charge, sending the cavalry and the infantry to meet the "Orlesians" head-on.


	40. Page 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: The Nevarran Commander
> 
> Summary: The Nevarran Commander leads the charge into the Orlesian "army".


	41. Page 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Orlesian Warden of Dragon Age: Awakening), various Nevarran soldiers
> 
> Summary: The Nevarrans rush to meet the Orlesian army, but are puzzled when all they see are statues of soldiers made of ice.


	42. Page 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: The Nevarran Commander, Grand Duke Gaspard, the Orlesian army.
> 
> Summary: The Nevarran Commander runs down and kills one of the mages and demands to know where the real army is hiding. Gaspard leads his men to attack the Nevarrans from behind.


	43. Page 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron, various Nevarran and Orlesian soldiers.
> 
> Summary: The Nevarrans and the Orlesians engage in battle. Gerod fights as well, using his magic to combat the Nevarrans.


	44. Page 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron, the Nevarran Lieutenant.
> 
> Summary: Gerod arrogantly challenges the Nevarran Lieutenant, but the Nevarran Lieutenant is a better duelist. Gerod loses his concentration, which causes his spirit sword (a Knight-Enchanter technique) to disappear.


	45. Page 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron, the Nevarran Lieutenant, Vivienne de Fer.
> 
> Summary: Before the Nevarran Lieutenant can kill Gerod, Vivienne comes to Gerod's rescue and kills the Lieutenant.


	46. Page 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Drakonis
> 
> Depicted: The Nevarran Commander, the Nevarran army.
> 
> Summary: Gaspard's surpise attack decimates the Nevarran army and as night falls the Nevarran soldiers flee to safety behind Larécolte's walls. Realizing that the battle has been lost, the Nevarran Commander calls for a retreat.


	47. Page 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A healing tent in the Orlesian army camp, outside Larécolte
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne de Fer, Gerod Caron (the future Orlesian Warden of Dragon Age: Awakening).
> 
> Summary: Gerod was injured during his fight with the Nevarran Lieutenant and is healing while the Orlesian army camps outside Larécolte, where the Nevarrans are holed up. Vivienne has decided to take a special interest in him, but her reasons for doing so remain unknown.


	48. Page 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The docks in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: The Kirkwall port authority, various Orlesian merchants, a dwarven ship captain by the name of Brynjar Maciver.
> 
> Summary: Viscount Threnhold has made good on his promise to curtail Orlesian domination of trade in the Free Marches. He has increased the docking fee and installed a toll on all Orlesian ships passing through Kirkwall's port. The Orlesians are protesting this as Brynjar Maciver makes his way through the docks.


	49. Page 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Brynjar Maciver and a maid who works for the Amells.
> 
> Summary: Brynjar arrives at the Amell Estate and asks to speak with Gamlen.


	50. Page 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Brynjar Maciver and Gamlen Amell.
> 
> Summary: Brynjar informs Gamlen that he has had no luck in finding the Gem of Keroshek (this item is part of the Act III quest "Gamlen's Greatest Treasure", in which Hawke meets their cousin - Gamlen's daughter by Mara - Charade). Gamlen has not informed his wife Mara of his hunt for the Gem and asks him to keep his voice down. Brynjar then tells him that a better opportunity has come along and that he will no longer be working for Gamlen.


	51. Page 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell and his wife, Mara.
> 
> Summary: Brynjar leaves as Mara arrives. She asks Gamlen if Brynjar is the same dwarf who came looking for Gamlen the other day. This other dwarf looked like a member of the Carta, which causes Mara some concern, but Gamlen dismisses this. Mara knows that Gamlen is hiding something from her (such as the letter Gamlen receives on First Day).


	52. Page 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell and his wife, Mara.
> 
> Summary: Mara and Gamlen fight about the secrets he's been keeping. Mara tells him that because she was originally some Lowtown maid before he married her, she hasn't been able to make any new friends in Hightown because they all look down on her and her old friends all resent her success.


	53. Page 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hanged Man in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (the future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and two of his fellow Templar recruits, named Dain and Josse.
> 
> Summary: Maxwell, Dain, and Josse are playing a game of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man.


	54. Page 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Hanged Man in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (the future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and two of his fellow Templar recruits, named Dain and Josse.
> 
> Summary: Dain is tired of playing Wicked Grace and wants to go to the Blooming Rose (a brothel). Josse agrees, but Maxwell doesn't.


	55. Page 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Blooming Rose in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (the future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition), two of his fellow Templar recruits, named Dain and Josse, and several prostitutes.
> 
> Summary: Despite Maxwell's reluctance, he is now at the Blooming Rose with Dain and Josse. Dain and Josse mingle with the prostitutes, while Maxwell is left to stand awkwardly against the wall.


	56. Page 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Blooming Rose in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (the future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and Jethann (a prostitute who appears in Dragon Age II during the Act I quest "The First Sacrifice")
> 
> Summary: Jethann approaches Maxwell with a glass of wine in hopes of getting him to relax (and into bed) and Maxwell downs it. Maxwell asks Jethann why he decided to work at a brothel.


	57. Page 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Blooming Rose in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (the future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and Jethann (a prostitute who appears in Dragon Age II during the Act I quest “The First Sacrifice”)
> 
> Summary: Jethann explains his reasons for working at a brothel. Maxwell admits that he is shy and awkward around men he likes and Jethann tries to get him to relax and to entice him into paying for his services, but Maxwell gets nervous and leaves the Blooming Rose.


	58. Page 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Goldanna's laundry in Denerim
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna (the woman Alistair believes to be his sister in Dragon Age: Origins), Natalia (a woman Goldanna mentions in Dragon Age: Origins as "foreign and she'll rob you blind"), and an unnamed man.
> 
> Summary: Natalia and a man are making out beside Goldanna's laundry. Goldanna heckles them from the balcony above and Natalia responds with a bigoted statement against elves in reference to Goldanna's husband, Ariston. Goldanna gives as good as she gets.


	59. Page 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Goldanna’s laundry in Denerim
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna and her husband, Ariston.
> 
> Summary: Goldanna goes inside and Ariston is angry with her about the fact that she is always picking fights with everyone. Her hostility does him no favors, since he is an elf and most of their human neighbors are bigoted against elves.


	60. Page 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Goldanna’s laundry in Denerim
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna and her husband, Ariston.
> 
> Summary: In the middle of their argument, Goldanna goes into labor and Ariston leaves to get the midwife.


	61. Page 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Goldanna’s laundry in Denerim
> 
> Month: Cloudreach
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna and her husband, Ariston, and an elven midwife from the alienage named Eda.
> 
> Summary: Ariston takes a long time in returning and he explains that the human midwife wouldn't come and so he had to find someone in the alienage who could help. Goldanna has her baby, a boy named Ralf.


	62. Page 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The alienage in Denerim
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Ariston Martel (husband of Goldanna, the woman Alistair believes to be his sister in Dragon Age: Origins) and Eda, the elven midwife
> 
> Summary: Ariston goes to the alienage to pay Eda for her help in delivering Goldanna's baby. He tells her that the bigoted human midwife refused to come because she did not want to bring another elf into the world.


	63. Page 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The alienage in Denerim
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Ariston Martel (husband of Goldanna, the woman Alistair believes to be his sister in Dragon Age: Origins) and Eda, the elven midwife
> 
> Summary: Eda decides to take Ariston out drinking in the alienage in hopes of easing his troubles.


	64. Page 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A tavern in Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his friends Violetta (first seen at the playhouse with Sebastian in the month of Guardian) and a man named Antonio.
> 
> Summary: It is the day before Sebastian's wedding to Philon Pentaghast and his friends give him a going away party in a tavern since he will be leaving Starkhaven for Nevarra with his new husband once the wedding is over. Antonio questions Sebastian's experience with men.


	65. Page 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A tavern in Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his friends Violetta (first seen at the playhouse with Sebastian in the month of Guardian) and a man named Antonio.
> 
> Summary: Antonio makes a sexual pass at Sebastian and using Sebastian's inexperience with men as an attempt to seduce him while stroking his thigh under the table. This upsets Sebastian and he leaves the tavern.


	66. Page 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, his father Prince Ambrose, and his fiance Philon Pentaghast.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian returns home. His family is hosting their own going-away party for him. Prince Ambrose scolds Sebastian for showing up late and asks if he has been out "whoring" to Sebastian's indignation. Philon Pentaghast arrives to greet Sebastian.


	67. Page 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, his father Prince Ambrose, and his fiance Philon Pentaghast.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian puts on a happy face for his fiance, Philon Pentaghast, and subtly reminds Philon of his age (Sebastian is sixteen years old, Philon is in his forties) which makes Philon uncomfortable and he leaves. Sebastian also leaves before another fight can start between him and his father.


	68. Page 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The stables at the Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and Thomas, Philon Pentaghast's elven groom (a person responsible for the care and feeding of horses).
> 
> Summary: Sebastian goes to the stables where he sees Thomas, who is in charge of Philon Pentaghast's horses. Sebastian asks him if Philon is a good man, but takes back the question when he realizes that it would put Thomas in an awkward position since Philon is his employer and a nobleman when Thomas is only an elven commoner.


	69. Page 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The stables at the Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and Thomas, Philon Pentaghast’s elven groom (a person responsible for the care and feeding of horses).
> 
> Summary: Sebastian and Thomas talk about their arranged marriages. When Sebastian tells him about his desire to make his own choices and his own mistakes, Thomas believes that it is a come on and responds by kissing him. Sebastian allows the kiss and kisses him back.


	70. Page 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The stables at the Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, Philon Pentaghast, and Thomas, Philon Pentaghast’s elven groom (a person responsible for the care and feeding of horses).
> 
> Summary: Sebastian and Thomas have sex but are discovered by Sebastian’s fiancé, Philon Pentaghast, who is enraged by the betrayal.


	71. Page 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The stables at the Starkhaven Palace
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, Philon Pentaghast, and Thomas, Philon Pentaghast’s elven groom (a person responsible for the care and feeding of horses), and a palace guard.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian tries to order the guard to not take Thomas away, but the guard does not listen.


	72. Page 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace at Halamshiral
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Orlesian Warden of Dragon Age: Awakening) and various Orlesian nobles.
> 
> Summary: Gerod Caron has been taken from the battlefield and presented to the Orlesian court for his acts of bravery during the battle while at a ball celebrating the success of the Orlesians over the Nevarrans (although, technically, the Nevarrans still hold the town of Larécolte).


	73. Page 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace at Halamshiral
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne de Fer and various Orlesian nobles.
> 
> Summary: Vivienne is well aware of how the court feels about using magic in battle: it is seen as cheating, the last desperate attempt of a coward who lacks true martial ability. By praising his “cleverness” in putting the mages on the front line, Vivienne is ensuring that court opinion will sway against Gaspard.


	74. Page 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace at Halamshiral
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne de Fer and Empress Celene
> 
> Summary: Empress Celene thanks Vivienne for helping her outmaneuver Gaspard. Vivienne is angry with Gaspard for sending young mages to their deaths just to get back at her and Celene. Celene tells Vivienne that Orlais is facing other problems, in particular Kirkwall and its toll, which will hurt Orlais’s economy. Celene has spoken with the Divine, who has agreed to get involved.


	75. Page 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace at Halamshiral
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne de Fer, Empress Celene, Gerod Caron (the future Orlesian Warden of Dragon Age: Awakening) and various Orlesian nobles.
> 
> Summary: Empress Celene cuts her meeting with Vivienne short and directs her attention to Gerod who is uncomfortable with the nobles surrounding him. Vivienne rescues him by asking him to dance and comments on his lack skill, stating that she will contact a friend to get him lessons. Gerod politely turns it down and reminds her that the war with the Nevarrans is not over, they still have the town of Larécolte, and he will need to go back to the army.


	76. Page 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Winter Palace at Halamshiral
> 
> Month: Bloomingtide
> 
> Depicted: Vivienne de Fer and Gerod Caron (the future Orlesian Warden of Dragon Age: Awakening).
> 
> Summary: Gerod Caron points out that while the battle was won, the Nevarrans retreated behind the town walls of Larécolte. To end this skirmish, the Orlesians must take Larécolte. Gaspard does not have the numbers for an assault and so he plans to surround the town and starve them out. Gerod feels obligated to return as a Knight-Enchanter. Vivienne, however, believes he can accomplish more by staying on at court. What she thinks he can accomplish, she does not say.


	77. Page 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Two peasant women.
> 
> Summary: The siege of Larécolte has entered into its second month. The town, having little provisions and no expectations of a blockade, is already feeling the effects. Two peasant women fight over some garlic.


	78. Page 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Orlesian military camp outside of Larécolte
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Gerod and an elven Knight-Enchanter.
> 
> Summary: Gerod Caron has left Halamshiral and returned to the Orlesian army. For now, it is a waiting game as the people of Larécolte are unable to leave the town to obtain provisions. Gerod believes they will surrender soon. The elven Knight-Enchanter asks him why he has left the court, which confuses Gerod because he takes his duties as a Knight-Enchanter very seriously.


	79. Page 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Orlesian military camp outside of Larécolte
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Gerod and an elven Knight-Enchanter.
> 
> Summary: The elven Knight-Enchanter explains to Gerod how Montsimmard works. The Circle ensures its political survival by using the mages as honeypots and having them seduce the nobles for protection and favor.


	80. Page 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his eldest brother, Jerome.
> 
> Summary: After his fiancé discovered Sebastian with another man, Sebastian has lived in disgrace, his engagement broken.


	81. Page 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his eldest brother, Jerome.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian has been locked in his room since getting caught with the elf and having his engagement subsequently broken. Jerome has come to deliver he news that Prince Vael has decided to free his son, but that Sebastian will become an avowed brother at the Kirkwall Chantry.


	82. Page 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his eldest brother, Jerome.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian refuses to go to Kirkwall to become an avowed brother. Jerome informs Sebastian that his bad reputation is affecting Meghan, Jerome’s wife.


	83. Page 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his eldest brother, Jerome.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian is told that not only is he to be forced into the Chantry as an avowed brother, but that he is to leave immediately without any goodbyes.


	84. Page 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Starkhaven
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian is traveling to Kirkwall to join the Chantry.


	85. Page 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell (Future Warden from Dragon Age: Origins) and Grand Cleric Elthina.
> 
> Summary: Daylen is drawn to the statue of Andraste in the Kirkwall Chantry. Elthina finds him and questions him on why he is there.


	86. Page 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell and Grand Cleric Elthina.
> 
> Summary: Daylen tells Elthina about the voice he heard in the Chantry a few months ago and asks her if he can join the Chantry as a brother.


	87. Page 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell, Grand Cleric Elthina, and Sister Petrice (Dragon Age II villain from Act I and Act II).
> 
> Summary: Elthina learns that Daylen’s mother has forbidden him from joining the Chantry and she suspects it is because Revka Amell resents the Chantry and the Templars from taking away her eldest daughter (Delfina) and putting her in the Gallows when it was discovered she was a mage. Sister Petrice interrupts the conversation to inform Elthina that Sebastian Vael has arrived.


	88. Page 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and Grand Cleric Elthina.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian arrives at the Chantry where Elthina greets him.


	89. Page 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, Grand Cleric Elthina, and Sister Petrice.
> 
> Summary: While giving Sebastian a tour of the chantry, Petrice informs Elthina that a letter has arrived from the Divine.


	90. Page 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Grand Cleric Elthina.
> 
> Summary: Elthina has received a letter from Divine Beatrix III, who is using her position and authority to influence politics in Orlais’s favor. Kirkwall has recently started levying tolls on all Orlesian ships and the Divine wants Elthina to speak to the Viscount to put a stop to it.


	91. Page 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Justinian
> 
> Depicted: Knight-Commander Guylian, Knight-Captain Meredith, and Ser Karras.
> 
> Summary: Knight-Captain Meredith interrupts Ser Karras questioning the Knight-Commander’s order that the mage Solivitus (who runs the Formari potion shop in Dragon Age II) be allowed to a visit home to inform the Knight-Commander that a letter has arrived from the Divine.


	92. Page 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: An apothecary shop in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling (Gamlen Amell’s wife) and a healer.
> 
> Summary: Mara has just learned that she is pregnant (with Charade, a character who appears in the DA2 Act III quest “Gamlen’s Greatest Treasure”).


	93. Page 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling and Daylen Amell (Hawke’s cousin and future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: Mara has only just returned home from the healer’s when Daylen begs her to convince his mother to let him join the Chantry, which Mara agrees to.


	94. Page 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling and Revka Amell (Hawke’s cousin and the mother of Daylen Amell, future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: Mara goes to speak with Revka just as she promises. Revka still will not let Daylen join the Chantry but Mara mentions that Daylen has not shown any “signs” unlike his brothers and sisters.


	95. Page 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, Grand Cleric Elthina, and Viscount Perrin Threnhold (Great-Uncle to Daylen Amell, future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins)
> 
> Summary: While Sebastian goes about his new duties at the Chantry, Elthina has a meeting with the Viscount where she informs him of the letter Divine Beatrix III sent her in hopes that Elthina might pressure the Viscount into putting an end to the exorbitant tolls he is placing on Orlesian ships. Elthina disapproves of the Divine using her power this way and informs the Viscount that she will not be taking any part of it.


	96. Page 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Threnhold Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold (Great-Uncle to Daylen Amell, future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins) and Seneschal Bran.
> 
> Summary: After being informed of the Divine’s misuse of her office to meddle in politics, the Viscount has become suspicious of Knight-Commander Guylian. He believes that he will try to assert Chantry authority over local governance, possibly even through force of arms.


	97. Page 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Knight-Commander Guylian and Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: Guylian is growing increasing frustrated with the Viscount and decides something must be done. A last-minute change to the nightly duty roster has occurred since Mettin has fallen ill: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) will take over for Mettin on the night rounds.


	98. Page 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition), Ser Karras (Templar from Dragon Age II), and a Tranquil.
> 
> Summary: Young Templar recruit Maxwell Trevelyan has replaced Mettin for the night rounds. When Maxwell enters the mages’ sleeping quarters, he notices one door has been left ajar. Ser Karras, one of Maxwell’s superiors, is sexually assaulting one of the Tranquil. Maxwell, scared and unsure, leaves.


	99. Page 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: Unable to forget what he saw, Trevelyan goes to the Knight-Captain to report the crime.


	100. Page 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: Maxwell Trevelyan tells the Knight-Captain about the crime while Meredith questions him.


	101. Page 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: Meredith makes it clear to Maxwell that she will not bring up another Templar on rape charges and that he is to drop the matter.


	102. Page 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell (Future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins and cousin to Hawke) and Revka Amell (Daylen’s mother).
> 
> Summary: Revka has finally agreed to let Daylen join the Chantry.


	103. Page 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell (Future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins and cousin to Hawke).
> 
> Summary: Daylen is sleeping when he dreams about the statue of Andraste that he heard say his name. As flames engulf her, so too do flames erupt across his bed.


	104. Page 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell (Future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins and cousin to Hawke), his mother Revka Amell, his cousin Gamlen Amell, Gamlen’s wife Mara Hartling, and the maid.
> 
> Summary: Hearing the commotion, Daylen’s family runs into his bedroom. He is a mage and his powers are developing. Revka goes to her son and calms him down.


	105. Page 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell (Future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins and cousin to Hawke), his mother Revka Amell, his cousin Gamlen Amell, Gamlen’s wife Mara Hartling, and the maid, Susannah.
> 
> Summary: The maid panics when she sees Daylen come into his power. She announces that she is going to get the Templars when Revka demands that someone stop her.


	106. Page 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Solace
> 
> Depicted: Susannah, the Amell family maid, and Daylen Amell’s older siblings: Arminda, Firmin, and Erasmus.
> 
> Summary: The maid’s exit is blocked when Daylen’s older siblings appear, who reveal themselves to be apostates.


	107. Page 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Susannah (the Amell family maid) and Gamlen Amell, his wife Mara Hartling, and his cousin Revka Amell (mother of the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins, Daylen Amell)
> 
> Summary: The Amells have imprisoned the maid in the cellar after she discovered that all of Revka’s children are mages and, therefore, apostates.


	108. Page 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell, his wife Mara Hartling, and his cousin Revka Amell (mother of the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins, Daylen Amell).
> 
> Summary: Mara suggests sending Revka’s children to Leandra and Malcolm Hawke, but Revka refuses to go along with it. She wants her children by her side and since her eldest Delfina is stuck in the Gallows, Revka won’t leave Kirkwall. Mara then suggests bribing the maid, which Gamlen hesitantly agrees to.


	109. Page 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell, his wife Mara Hartling, and his cousin Revka Amell (mother of the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins, Daylen Amell).
> 
> Summary: Mara leaves and Gamlen confesses that he doesn’t have any money to bribe the servant with. He lost it all in his search for the Gem of Keroshek (from the Dragon Age II quest “Gamlen’s Greatest Treasure”) and now the estate is about to be sold.


	110. Page 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell, his cousin Revka Amell (mother of the future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins, Daylen Amell), and the Amell family servant.
> 
> Summary: To stop the servant girl from exposing Revka’s children as mages, Revka and Gamlen murder her.


	111. Page 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Goldanna’s laundry in Denerim
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna, her husband Ariston, and Eda, the elven midwife they met during Goldanna’s pregnancy.
> 
> Summary: Ariston has been hanging out with Eda and some of the other elves in the alienage. Goldanna feels she is being neglected and the two have a fight.


	112. Page 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Goldanna’s laundry in Denerim
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna and her husband Ariston.
> 
> Summary: Goldanna’s feelings get hurt when Ariston points out that she doesn’t have any friends because of how abrasive she is. Ariston tries to make it up to her by convincing her to go to the All Souls’ celebration in the alienage with him.


	113. Page 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The alienage in Denerim
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna, her husband Ariston, Eda and other city elves.
> 
> Summary: Ariston takes Goldanna to a festival in the alienage. Not all of the elves are welcoming of her presence. Ariston is immediately swept up with his friends, but instead of trying to get to know these new people, Goldanna stands off to the side, a wallflower, feeling awkward and alone.


	114. Page 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling (Gamlen Amell’s wife) and the new Amell family servant, Marigold.
> 
> Summary: The new servant tells Mara that another dwarf has arrived looking for Gamlen. Instead of getting him, Mara decides to speak with this dwarf herself. As she informs the servant of this, she accidentally calls the woman by the old servant’s name.


	115. Page 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling (Gamlen Amell’s wife) and a member of the Carta.
> 
> Summary: A dwarf from the Carta informs Mara that the estate is to be sold. Gamlen had given the Carta the deed to the estate in exchange for funding for his search of the Gem of Keroshek.


	116. Page 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling (Gamlen Amell’s wife).
> 
> Summary: The Carta dwarf leaves and Mara goes upstairs to her room where she sees her reflection.


	117. Page 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling (Gamlen Amell’s wife) and the new Amell family servant, Marigold.
> 
> Summary: Mara removes her noble dress and puts on an old one, the one she wore when she was just a maid, and the servant walks in.


	118. Page 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling (Gamlen Amell’s wife) and Marigold, the Amell family servant.
> 
> Summary: Mara tells Marigold to inform Gamlen that she knows about everything he’s been up to.


	119. Page 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell and Marigold, the Amell family servant.
> 
> Summary: Gamlen goes looking for Mara, only to be informed of what Mara said by the maid.


	120. Page 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell.
> 
> Summary: After Gamlen learns that Mara has discovered his secret and left him, Gamlen goes searching for her


	121. Page 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall Port
> 
> Month: August
> 
> Depicted: Mara Hartling.
> 
> Summary: Mara has booked passage on a ship to leave Kirkwall and her husband, Gamlen Amell.


	122. Page 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Amell Estate & Lowtown in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: A Carta dwarf and Gamlen Amell.
> 
> Summary: While the Carta sells the Amell family’s estate and heirlooms, Gamlen settles in to his new life in Lowtown, alone.


	123. Page 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Threnhold Estate in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Daylen Amell (future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins), Revka Amell (Daylen’s mother), Firmin Amell, Erasmus Amell, Arminda Amell (four of Daylen’s older siblings), Verena Threnhold (Daylen’s maternal grandmother), Viscount Perrin Threnhold (Daylen’s great-uncle, Verena’s brother), and Seneschal Bran.
> 
> Summary: After Gamlen loses the house, Revka and her children move in with Revka’s uncle, Viscount Threnhold. The Viscount is pleased to have them and assures Daylen, who has recently discovered that he is a mage like the rest of his siblings, that he will do everything to protect him. Seneschal Bran interrupts to report on the Templars, whom the Viscount is growing increasingly suspicious of.


	124. Page 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: An emaciated corpse of a peasant and a Chantry sister.
> 
> Summary: The siege of Larécolte has gone on for months. Emaciated corpses litter the streets. The local chantry is full of bodies of those who have starved to death.


	125. Page 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Gaspard de Chalons, the Nevarran military commander, Lord Anaxas, and a Nevarran soldier on the wall.
> 
> Summary: With no end to the siege in sight, Gaspard challenges to the Nevarran commander to a duel, with the prize being Larécolte.


	126. Page 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Gaspard de Chalons and the Nevarran military commander, Lord Anaxas.
> 
> Summary: Gaspard and Anaxas duel.


	127. Page 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Gaspard de Chalons and the Nevarran military commander, Lord Anaxas.
> 
> Summary: Gaspard wins the duel and with it Larécolte. He also reveals that his loyalties do not lie with Orlais’s new empress, Celene.


	128. Page 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna’s neighbor Natalia, Natalia’s husband Hal, and an elf from the Denerim alienage.
> 
> Summary: Natalia is caught by her husband in bed with another man. He attacks the elf.


	129. Page 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Two Fereldan peasants.
> 
> Summary: In a tavern, two men are talking about the recent trouble between Natalia and her husband, Hal. After killing the elf he found his wife sleeping with, Hal was arrested and sentenced to hang. His neighbors think Hal should be exonerated and plot revenge on the elves.


	130. Page 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim & Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Fereldan peasants and Orlesian soldiers.
> 
> Summary: The drunk Fereldan peasants are on their way to the Denerim alienage. Thousands of miles away, the Orlesian army has entered Larécolte.


	131. Page 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Goldanna, her husband Ariston, the elven midwife Eda, Denerim peasants and city elves.
> 
> Summary: A purge has started in the alienage.


	132. Page 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Warden Commander of Dragon Age: Awakening), Orlesian soldiers, & Larécolte villagers.
> 
> Summary: The Orlesians sack Larécolte.


	133. Page 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Eda and a Fereldan peasant.
> 
> Summary: Eda is attacked during the purge on the alienage.


	134. Page 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Warden Commander of Dragon Age: Awakening), Orlesian soldiers, & Larécolte villagers.
> 
> Summary: Gerod sees what the Orlesian soldiers are doing and refuses to allow them to abuse the villagers.


	135. Page 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Warden Commander of Dragon Age: Awakening) and an Orlesian soldier.
> 
> Summary: Another soldier steps forward when he sees Gerod threatening his own comrade. He screams at him and Gerod responds by attacking.


	136. Page 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Larécolte
> 
> Month: Kingsway
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Warden Commander of Dragon Age: Awakening).
> 
> Summary: Gerod flees before the Orlesians can retaliate, becoming an apostate.


	137. Page 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition), a fellow Templar named Dain, and Delfina Amell (eldest sibling of Daylen Amell, future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: After witnessing a Templar rape one of the Tranquil and Knight-Captain Meredith’s dismissal of Maxwell’s allegations, Maxwell has been having trouble coping and is unable to sleep. His friend Dain mistakes Maxwell’s withdrawal and lack of sleep as evidence of Maxwell sneaking out to visit Jethann at the Blooming Rose. Dain goes on to state that he finds Delfina, one of the mages, attractive.


	138. Page 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and a fellow Templar named Dain.
> 
> Summary: Dain continues to talk about Delfina and when he mentions something that sounds too close to what Maxwell had witnessed, Maxwell attacks him.


	139. Page 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) and a fellow Templar named Dain.
> 
> Summary: Maxwell, in the grips of a flashback, continues to viciously beat on Dain.


	140. Page 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition), citizens of Kirkwall, Meredith Stannard and her Templars.
> 
> Summary: Dain dies of his injuries sustained by Maxwell’s beating. Maxwell is locked inside the Gallows while the rest of Kirkwall calls for his head.


	141. Page 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold and Knight-Commander Guylian.
> 
> Summary: The Viscount demands that the Templars release Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition) into Kirkwall custody. Guylian refuses, but the Viscount insists and tells him that not only will Trevelyan be punished but Guylian will be as well.


	142. Page 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold, a couple of city guards, and Knight-Commander Guylian.
> 
> Summary: The Viscount summons the guards because the Divine tried to use the Templars to influence the Viscount into lifting the tolls he had imposed on Orlesian ships.


	143. Page 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold, a couple of city guards, and Knight-Commander Guylian.
> 
> Summary: The guards arrest Knight-Commander Guylian and one of them pulls a knife.


	144. Page 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold, a couple of city guards, and Knight-Commander Guylian.
> 
> Summary: The guards assassinate Guylian on Threnhold’s orders.


	145. Page 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Knight-Commander Guylian, Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard, and a Templar.
> 
> Summary: The Knight-Commander’s body is strung up and one of the Templars alerts Meredith to the situation.


	146. Page 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Knight-Captain Meredith, Enchanter Orsino, and various Templars.
> 
> Summary: As Meredith calls the Templars into the courtyard, Orsino discovers the door to his room is locked.


	147. Page 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Knight-Captain Meredith and various Templars.
> 
> Summary: The Templars march on Kirkwall.


	148. Page 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Varric Tethras, patrons of the Hanged Man, and various Templars.
> 
> Summary: The citizens of Kirkwall hide as the Templars march on Kirkwall.


	149. Page 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold and Seneschal Bran.
> 
> Summary: Seneschal Bran is frightened by the Templars march on Kirkwall, but the Viscount dismisses his concerns and sends the city guard to deal with them.


	150. Page 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: The Kirkwall city guard.
> 
> Summary: The city guard prepares to meet the Templars.


	151. Page 149

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Harvestmere
> 
> Depicted: Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard and city guardsman.
> 
> Summary: The city guard and the Templars clash in the streets of Kirkwall.


	152. Page 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: City guards and Templars.
> 
> Summary: The city guard and the Templars have been battling for weeks now.


	153. Page 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Senior Enchanter Orsino and Delfina Amell (sister of Daylen Amell, future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: The mages have remained imprisoned in their rooms for weeks now, still unknowing of what is happening outside.


	154. Page 152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, Flora Harriman, and Kirkwallers fleeing the violence.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian is working in the Chantry, which has become a safe haven from those fleeing the Templar-Guard fighting. Flora Harriman enters and sees him.


	155. Page 153

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and Flora Harriman.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian learns from Flora that his family has been in Kirkwall for weeks and haven’t bothered to visit him.


	156. Page 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Kirkwall Chantry
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and Flora Harriman.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian leaves the safety of the Chantry to confront his family.


	157. Page 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Hightown in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and his mother, Sophia Vael.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian reaches the manor that his family are currently staying in until they are able to continue their journey to Ferelden to visit the Couslands, the family of Sebastian’s sister-in-law, Meghan. Sebastian’s mother, Sophia, comes to the door and refuses to answer his questions, instead giving him money and sending him on his way.


	158. Page 156

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A Lowtown tavern in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and a girl.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian uses the money his mother gave him to drink in a Lowtown tavern when a girl starts flirting with him.


	159. Page 157

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A Lowtown tavern and the Chantry in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael, an elven girl, and a Chantry sister.
> 
> Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Sebastian makes his way back to the Chantry where he’s informed that the Templars have broken through the guards and entered the Keep.


	160. Page 158

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Viscount’s Keep in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Viscount Perrin Threnhold, his sister Verena, her daughter Revka Amell (cousin to Leandra and Gamlen Amell), her children Firmin, Erasmus, Arminda, and Daylen (future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins), the Captain of the Guard, Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard, and a few Templars.
> 
> Summary: The Captain of the Guard attempts to save his own life, but Meredith ignores him. She enters the Viscount’s personal quarters and orders the arrest of the Viscount and his entire family.


	161. Page 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Lowtown in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell and a Templar.
> 
> Summary: Gamlen Amell, as a cousin to Revka Amell and her uncle Viscount Perrin Threnhold, is arrested as well.


	162. Page 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Ser Karras, Senior Enchanter Orsino, and Delfina Amell (eldest child of Revka Amell and sister to Daylen Amell, future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins).
> 
> Summary: As per Meredith’s commands to arrest the entire Amell-Threnhold family, Delfina is taken from her room where she and the mages have been imprisoned for the duration of the battle between the Templars and the city guard. Orsino overhears this and protests behind the locked door of his own room.


	163. Page 161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell and Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: Meredith informs Delfina what her great-uncle, Viscount Perrin Threnhold, has done. She informs her that she is also considered to be a co-conspirator and is to be executed for treason.


	164. Page 162

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell and Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: Meredith accuses Delfina of being a spy and telling her family about the letter the Divine sent to Knight-Commander Guylian in hopes that he would use his position to influence the Viscount into stopping the tolls he had placed on Orlesian ships (when in truth it was Grand Cleric Elthina who told).


	165. Page 163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Delfina Amell and Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: In a desperate attempt to save herself, Delfina exposes her siblings - Firmin, Erasmus, Arminda, and Daylen (future Warden of Dragon Age: Origins) - as apostates. In response, Meredith cancels her execution and has her made Tranquil instead, despite the fact that Chantry law dictates that Harrowed mages should not be made Tranquil.


	166. Page 164

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Chantry in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Firstfall
> 
> Depicted: Knight-Captain Meredith Stannard.
> 
> Summary: Meredith prays to Andraste and believes that she is doing Her work.


	167. Page 165

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Gallows in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Gamlen Amell, Maxwell Trevelyan (future Inquisitor of Dragon Age: Inquisition), Delfina Amell, and various Templars.
> 
> Summary: Gamlen Amell is freed from the Gallows. Maxwell Trevelyan, who had also been imprisoned after he killed a fellow Templar for joking about sexually assaulting a mage, is also let go due to his father’s (the Bann of Ostwick) influence. As Gamlen leaves the Gallows, he sees the bodies of his cousins Revka Amell, Verena Amell, and Viscount Perrin Threnhold hanging from an actual Gallows. Delfina Amell, Revka’s daughter, walks by, her head shaved like a Tranquil.


	168. Page 166

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Chantry in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and Grand Cleric Elthina.
> 
> Summary: Sebastian attempts to escape the Chantry, but is caught of Grand Cleric Elthina.


	169. Page 167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Chantry in Kirkwall
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Sebastian Vael and Grand Cleric Elthina.
> 
> Summary: Grand Cleric Elthina offers Sebastian the money his parents gave to the Chantry as part of his endowment to help him start his new life. Sebastian, surprised by this unexpected caring from a near stranger, is torn.


	170. Page 168

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Orlesian countryside
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Warden-Commander of Dragon Age: Awakening) and a couple of Templars.
> 
> Summary: After attacking Orlesian soldiers and fleeing Larécolte, Gerod was branded an apostate and has been on the run from the Templars ever since.


	171. Page 169

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Orlesian countryside
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Gerod Caron (future Warden-Commander of Dragon Age: Awakening), a couple of Templars, and the Grey Warden Clarel de Chanson.
> 
> Summary: Gerod is rescued by a Grey Warden.


	172. Page 170

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Ariston Martel (the husband of Goldanna, the woman Alistair believes is his sister).
> 
> Summary: Ariston stands in front of a grave.


	173. Page 171

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Ariston Martel and Goldanna.
> 
> Summary: The grave Ariston visited belonged to Eda, the elf they had befriended who died during the purge. The purge deeply affected Ariston, who wants to move because of it but Goldanna doesn’t want to leave the laundry they’ve invested in.


	174. Page 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Denerim
> 
> Month: Haring
> 
> Depicted: Ariston Martel and Goldanna.
> 
> Summary: Goldanna refuses to leave Denerim with Ariston, and so Ariston decides to leave on his own.


End file.
